Return of the Hallows
by AlasMyToeSarEmiSSing
Summary: Alphonse, Harry's descendant, bound by a life changing prophecy from over a century ago, now starts his journey as a fifth year to stop a slowly coming threat since before his time...
1. prologue

**Snow fell abundantly that night on the center of Godric Hollow. Two men stood there amidst the fog. One had unruly black hair with streaks of white, was wearing a night blue cloak, and was holding his wan precociously, as if he were waiting for something he could strike back. The other had long, red hair and was wearing a green nightgown. They were both the same age, not a day bellow fifty. There was a sudden**_** pop**_** and another man stood in front of them, wand out too. He was wearing a black cloak which extended past his shoes, had hair with a combination of white and blonde, and was the same age as the men before him.**

"**Why did you call us here tonight, Draco?" asked Harry. It was ten to midnight.**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry for calling the great chosen Potter at this time," answered Draco with a sort of sarcastic and irritated voice, "I should have called here, no, better at Diagon Alley, at noon, where everyone can hear so the great Harry Potter can honor all with his presence.**

"**Oh, shut up you two…," suddenly blurted Ron, "you sound the same as when we were fifth years!"**

"**You're right, Ron," said Harry, half-laughing, "we shouldn't keep mister Death Eater waiting."**

"**Well," sneered Draco, ignoring Harry, "you know my son, being minister, has access to all the new prophecies. Well, the daughters of you're Yule Ball sweetheart, that Patil girl had her first prediction. Ironically, it was about one of you're descendants, the fifth son of the sixth daughter," Draco finished.**

"**What will he do?" asked Harry with new interest.**

"**Something about the stopping of a new kind of suffering…," Draco answered. "The ministry's decided to start counting, but it'll be hard since no one can open the prophecy and that the last name won't be so discrete. But," he continued, saying it almost in a whisper, "there was somthing about a powerful weapon, something that would be handed down..."**

**Harry then looked at Ron, but then retained his look on Draco. Both of them knew, as Harry thought of the wand that sat in a drawer in his home guarded with enchantments.**

"**Nothing you can do though," said Draco, realizing the look on both of their faces, "not one of you could have something that valuable."**

**Harry then eyed Draco. "Well, that's all I can say," said Draco before rudely leaving them with a **_**pop**_

**"You know what that means don't you," said Ron just as Draco left, "you have to pass that wand on."**

**"But I told Dumbledore I would stop the Elder Wand's cycle. And besides," continued Harry, "how can I make sure that the wand will be passed on to that descendant? What if the others die and another person gets their hands on it." Harry shuddered to think what someone like Voldemort could do with the command of that wand...**

**"Well, you'd better think of something, mate," said Ron just as the clock signaled for midnight. "Well, I'd better go, Hermoine will be expecting me. Oh yeah," Ron added just before leaving with a **_**pop**_**, "Merry Christmas, mate..."**


	2. Alphonse Elric

_Sorry for some of you who didn't get my first chapter... That was actually a prologue where Draco told Harry about the prophecy for Alphonse, and that Harry had to pass on the Elder Wand to him to fulfill the prophecy… Now I start with Alphonse the day of his departure for his first day in Hogwarts as a fifth year…_

…………………………………………..

More than a century and a half after the great battle of the wise Albus Dumbledore… In a generation where the name Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, never ceases to be heard in every history class all in every school over the wizarding world, a fifteen year old boy with a thin, round face, straight brownish hair, and ever prominent dark green eyes lies in his bed, looking ever consciously to his window viewing the sunny outside of Godric Hollow as if waiting for something to happen. He was about five and a half feet tall and was wearing baggy dark blue pants and an old-looking magenta shirt.

On his bedside table sat an opened cage with brownish feathers at the bottom from his owl, Prissine. Beside his door sat his trunk with all his school stuff ready for their departure. Beside it sat his Fireliner, the broom he used since his third year at Hogwarts as seeker for the Gryffindor quiditch team. Beside Prissine's cage was a number of letters from his friends, all of them scrolled up together.

Prissine suddenly came through his window and into her cage. She looked tired from flying for a long time and was carrying a letter

"Thanks," said Alphonse gratefully as he fed her. He took the letter from her claws and unscrolled it. It was from his best friend from Hogwarts, Jeff. He could tell that he was writing the letter rather quickly because of the unusually atrocious handwriting…

_Hi Al! We just came back yesterday from our vacation in China. We've stayed overnight in the Leaky Cauldron since mum wanted our trip to the Hogwarts Express to be quick. I've heard what the other tenants here have been saying, and they swear that the keeper, Tom, has been here since their forefathers… Do you think it's true? Anyway, when Prissine came here and I read you're letter, we were about to leave for London for some last minute shopping then we were to go straight to the platform, so I had to write quickly. I met J.M. here on the night we got here, but they were already leaving to fix his stuff at home. Ok, that's about it. And about you're question, no, I wasn't able to talk to Anna over the summer, so stop irritating me about her. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express,_

_Sincerely yours,_

_**Jeff**_

****

Alphonse laughed as he finished reading it. Jeff would never admit that he liked any girl even when it was obvious to everyone else. He reread the one about J.M., his other close friend. Maybe all three of them would just meet on the train. _Hey_, said something at the back of his mind, _maybe we'll see Kairi too_. He lingered on this thought on a moment, then regained composure and put Jeff's letter together with the others on his table, and fixed all of them into a backpack that held his other possessions that he did not want to cramp in his school trunk.

"Alphonse, time to go!" called his mother, Trisha Elric.

"Be right down, mum," Alphonse replied as he grabbed his wand from his backpack to put in his pocket.

A peculiar thing about his wand was, unlike the other students at Hogwarts who bought theirs, most at Olivander's, was given to him by his mother at his tenth birthday, the birthday before he went to Hogwarts. Still, it worked perfectly for him. He dragged his trunk down the stairs as he hurried towards the fireplace.

"Okay Alphonse, you go first with you're backpack," started his mother, "then your father will go after you with your trunk. When we get to Diagon Alley, we can do straight to the platform. Then, after you go with in the train, I and your father can do some shopping before going home," she finished.

He and his dad nodded in reply as Alphonse grabbed some flu powder, went into the fireplace and said clearly, "Diagon Alley!" Green flames suddenly surrounded him and he felt as though he was already breathing in the flames as he was being forced into a small space. The next thing he knew, he was in the second to the last fireplace in a two row collection of fireplaces with about ten in each row at the center of Diagon Alley. This was where the many people who traveled by flu powder to Diagon Alley turned up. In the next second, his father with his trunk turned up in the last fireplace to his left, followed by his mother who turned up on the fireplace to his right.

"Okay, let's go!" said his father as Alphonse helped him carry the trunk through the street towards King's Cross station.

As they passed, Alphonse saw the usual crowd in the street, buying, selling, and looking at different items at different shops. All of them were selling things of different color, taste, variety, and the such.

When they reached the platform between nine and ten, parents and students were going through the wall into platform nine-and-three-quarters. The first many first years were tugging on their mother's skirts in being afraid to go through the wall; likewise, siblings of the students who could go who were yet to go to Hogwarts were weeping to their parents to join their brothers and sisters on the train.

Alphonse readied his things on a cart and readily stood in front of the wall. He secured his backpack on his shoulders as he bid his parents goodbye.

"Bye-bye, dear," cried his mother, hugging him tightly as if she wouldn't let go, "have a good year at Hogwarts! Make new friends, be nice to your cousins, and get good grades! I'll miss you!" She said this as if she had memorized this off a piece of paper, but Alphonse never overlooked the care and love in her voice and in her blue eyes and hugged her back.

"I'll miss you to, mum."

He looked over to his dad. He stretched out his hand. "Bye, son, I'll see you on Christmas. Don't forget to write. I love you."

"I will, dad," he said in reply, returning the handshake as his dad gave him three pats on the back.

As he started toward the wall, his mother whispered to his dad, "Holenheim, do you think he'll be all right?"

"Don't worry, Trisha. I'm sure that anything that will come out this year, he'll go through with flying colors. He is our son after all," he replied with a smile as their son went through the wall, into the platform, and into his first steeps for his fifth year…

…………………………………………..

_Well, after three new story revisions for chapter 1, this is my chapter 2! Hope you like it! And if you're my friend and your name appears here, it is a __**coincidence**__ (insert evil laugh here)_


	3. Friends in Love

To most people, a huge crowd of people in a train station would mean an irritating wait to get on the said train. For Alphonse however, the usual crowd that formed on the foot of the Hogwarts Express signaled the start of his fifth year at school with his schoolmates he had already come to consider as friends. Even the sight of the Slytherins made his stomach lurch with excitement, for it also meant the continuing quiditch rivalry.

He caught sight of Laurene Malfoy, the Slytherin seeker who was also in his year and daughter of the Minister of Magic. The Malfoys had been in the ministry, weather as minister or as some high official, for as long as anyone could remember. She gave him a sneer as he past by. Before he could reply, he felt as though he was to fall back with excitement as Kairi went past him, giving him a soft "hi!" Her luscious, gold hair swirled as she walked towards the train's doorway. She had her small, blue backpack on as she did since they were first years. She playfully rolled around her hands, bending the water around it.

Just as he felt he were to drop Prissine's cage as his stomach continued to do back flips, Jeff went over to him, suddenly holding his shoulder. Alphonse felt surprise, then felt his train of thought coming back; however, he felt a bit of regret as the image of Kairi drifted from his consciousness.

"Hey Al," said Jeff loudly as though he knew that if he didn't say it loudly enough, Alphonse would drift off again.

Oh, hey!" replied Alphonse, trying to hide the regret in his voice. In spite of this, Jeff still seemed to sense it.

"Well, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news," said Jeff playfully with huge hints of sarcasm, trying to sound like a priest at a funeral, "but I've heard that Kairi's been assigned as a Gryffindor prefect, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to hold off you're urge to snog and make due with me instead."

"Stop being so childish," he replied as if it were from his mother. They both laughed. They knew it was childish, but it was fun to start the year like that.

They both walked into the train and looked for friends to join in the compartments. They past by many Slytherin compartments, making faces at both Jeff and Alphonse, occasionally giving them sneers and curses. 

As they neared the end of the first part of the train, they caught sight of the dark hair of one of their friends, Katrina, on the mirror of the inside of her compartment. When they went closer to her compartment, Alphonse drew the door open and saw his cousin, Timothy, sitting beside her, looking as though he had just missed on something important as Jeff and Alphonse walked into the two-seater compartment. He had silvery black hair which acted as a cage to his forehead, his eyebrows sitting at the bottom tip. His eyes had a shade of violet which matched Katrina's black ones with a slight shade of emerald, twinkling as she gave her incoming friends a warm, welcoming smile.

Alphonse was sure they were holding hands and were talking unusually close to each other, but just broke off and gained distance when he started to open the compartment door. Apparently, Jeff noticed the same thing as he noticed a huge grin formed in his face.

"Hi guys!" said Jeff, making no effort to hide his grin. Alphonse had to hold the side of the seat to stop himself from rolling with laughter from Jeff's voice accent.

"Hi _Jeff_ and _dear _cousin," forced Timothy to them in a kind of dead, you-couldn't-have-come-at-a-worse-time tone. He forced a huge grin, making Alphonse stager once again with laughter.

"Hello!" said Katrina in her usual, cheery voice, but even that couldn't hide a streak of the tone not unlike Timothy's.

"So… what have you two been doing?" asked Jeff, his grin getting larger. "Having fun?"

"So, err… I missed you during the summer, Katrina. How was it?" Alphonse cried quickly, changing the subject seeing as Timothy was going through his robe for his wand with an I'll-just-show-you-now look. Even though Jeff had his hand inconspicuously in his pocket, which he knew meant he had his hand on his wand in case Timothy would shoot a spell, he didn't want trouble.

"Oh, it was okay," she replied, giving Alphonse a grateful look as she held Timothy's shoulder down.

"So guys," Timothy interjected, cooling off and gave them a genuine grin, "what made you come here?"

"Well, we've been looking for friends to join in, and we were about to ask you if you've seen anyone who would still have space in their compartment," replied Alphonse.

"We know what you mean," said Timothy, "the Slytherins got to you two?"

"Yeah, I hate those bastards," Jeff popped, finally letting his grin go.

"Hey, I think J.M. was looking for them a while ago, right Tim," said Katrina

"Yeah, he said to tell you if we'd see you two that he'd save a spot for you two on one of the middle compartments in the second part of the train."

"Hey Al, we have to hurry there! I haven't had much contact with J.M. last summer aside from the one in the Leaky Cauldron," said Jeff.

"Yeah, I haven't had _any_ contact at all!" replied Alphonse. "Let's go! Thanks you guys."

"Yeah, we'll get going now! Thanks," repeated Jeff.

Katrina and Timothy bid them goodbye as Alphonse and Jeff made their way to the second part of the train. As Alphonse closed the compartment door, he noticed that their hands got closer to each other once more; he didn't linger on the thought, however, as they neared the door that separated the first part of the train from the second, he got excited about finally going hear news about another friend he had missed over the summer.


	4. An Unknown Secret

"No news is good news" is just a saying people usually apply to stop themselves from worrying about someone far away not sending any news. This, of course, is silly as any bad thing such as being eaten by an alligator can stop someone from sending news to anyone they had intended to send it to.

This, but perhaps in a lower degree, was how Alphonse felt as he walked in the corridor in the Hogwarts Express toward J.M.'s compartment. He had not received anything from him in the summer, not even a reply to all the letters he had sent. Apparently again, Jeff had seemed to read his face, weirdly enough without him noticing Jeff had glanced at him.

"Oh, I'm sure he's okay, _mommy_," he suddenly said from nowhere, snickering. He then followed in a more justified tone, "don't worry, I'm sure he had a good reason for not replying to you're letters. Come to think of it, he hasn't replied to any of mine too, aside from the one just before he had left the Leaky Cauldron," he finished.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Another thing I don't get," added Jeff, "is that he always seemed unusually in a hurry."

"Now who's worrying?" replied Alphonse smiling.

Alphonse was still snickering when they had seen J.M.'s reflection on one of the compartment doors facing one full of Slytherins. Despite his effort to hide his face, Alphonse and Jeff were quickly sent a multiple of curses from the now opened Slytherin compartment door. There, he saw Laurene, giving an evil smile, her brown eyes twinkling under her black hair, as three of her fellow Slytherins, all guys, were shouting at him. J.M.'s compartment then opened where Alphonse and Jeff ran in, giving J.M. thankful looks. His straight, unruly black hair didn't change over the summer. It covered half of his brown right eye and reached bellow his ears. His showed an unusual emotionless smile on his long, thin face

"What the hell guys," he suddenly said, changing his emotionless smile to a more warm and friendly one. "Haven't you guys learned in our four years at Hogwarts to not come near Slytherins as much as possible?"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Jeff, "and by the way, nice compartment location."

"Well, unless you guys wanted to wait for the prefects inside their compartment for them to finish their giving of instructions," J.M. said, not noticing Alphonse's involuntary hopeful lurch, "this was the only empty compartment available."

"Yeah, I'm sure it had _nothing_ to do with Laurene being next door," interjected Alphonse.

J.M. gave a short smile and turned a little red. "Shut up," he said under his breath.

"So why were you looking for us?" asked Jeff just as J.M. stopped being red.

"Oh, I see you're cousin passed the message," he replied, looking at Alphonse. "Sorry about not being able to get in contact. A lot has happened to me this summer."

"What could stop you from even writing for--," started Alphonse, but was cut shot by J.M.

"Hey, have you guys seen the Prophet for today?" He tossed the Daily Prophet to Jeff. He opened it. The front page had Greivous Malfoy, the Minister of Magic, looking curtly to his sideways, his blood red eyes ever prominent, and his light beard highly showing.

**Search Continues**

**by **_**Rebecca D. Skeeter**_

_Minister Malfoy continues his first job priority, the search for the otherwise known as the extinct creatures all over the wizarding world. "I, for one, do not believe the claims of these creatures being extinct, but are otherwise only scared because of the attempt to wipe them out a century ago," the minister commented when asked about the claims of the said creature's extinction._

_As all know from our past history lessons, Minister Amir, the minister from over a century ago, sent a plague over all creatures in the wizarding world to be wiped out for reasons unknown as of now, and then stopped by Albus Potter in a duel. Unfortunately, just as Amir was killed, he used all of his remaining power to produce a dark magic to finish all of the creatures off._

_Minister, as mentioned, does not believe this and that they have merely come to hiding. "I would like to revive the once great and bountiful creatures in our world, and also to finish my ancestor's plan before me," he says when asked for his reasons for this continued search. As everyone knows, this search has gone on for half a century and instituted the first time the Malfoys have come to the Ministry._

_for ways to help the search in your homes: see page 4_

_for Minister's new methods: see page 9_

_for inquiries when encountered: see page 7_

After Alphonse and Jeff had finished, they looked up to find J.M. waiting for them to finish.

"Well?" he said as they finished.

"Well… what?" said Alphonse and Jeff together in reply.

He looked prominently at them, obviously expecting a better reaction. "Don't you get what they're doing?!"

Alphonse and Jeff looked blankly at him.

"The Minister wants the glory of being the Malfoy to find them and bring them back!" ha said as if saying it to himself. "He may look good in the comments he made there, but if you look at his methods and study them, you'll see they're so intense! And what do you think he'll do if they're actually hiding and he finds them? Do you think his real reasons are what he said there? What do you think he'll do when he find the drag--," he cut himself short just before finishing the sentence.

"What did you say?" said Jeff suspiciously.

"Yeah, and what do you mean _when_ he find the drag what? Do you _know_ something?" Alphonse said, going a step closer to J.M.

"You never used to care about this stuff," interjected Jeff, eying him.

J.M. turned his eyes around the room, looking for a way out of the conversation.

"Look, you guys--," he started, but was again cut short by the sound the train made as it reached Hogwarts. Alphonse and Jeff turned around for a moment, but when they turned again, J.M. had already slipped past them and was out the compartment door.


End file.
